(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to remote monitoring and control, and more particular to a remote monitoring system and a related method through a cloud server.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Existing remote monitoring and control system is usually integrated with the controlled device such as an air conditioner so that the monitor and control system is able to monitor the controlled device's status. In addition, the control of the controlled device is also integrated with the controlled device and usually can be operated remotely. However, such remote control is usually limited by distance. When the remote monitoring and control system is too far away from the controlled device, remote control cannot be achieved.
Furthermore, the remote monitoring and control system is often designed for a specific controlled device. When there are multiple controlled devices, multiple remote monitoring and control systems are required, causing operational inconvenience and sometimes erroneous condition. For example, an operation is aimed for a first controlled device, yet both the first controlled device and a second controlled device are affected.
As described above, the operational inconvenience and erroneous condition for multiple controlled devices require further improvement in the remote monitoring and control system.